This invention relates to organizing one or multiple cables, and more particularly to cable restraints for securing one or multiple fiber optic cables in relation to a stationary object.
An optical networking device usually has multiple fiber optic cables attached thereto that feed data into and out of the device. For matters of convenience and space efficiency, several optical networking devices are installed together in close relation in a vertically stacked component rack. The fiber optic cables approach the devices from all directions and are individually routed to different ones of the optical networking devices. The close arrangement of networking devices and the large number of optical cables impose significant space limitations on routing the cables to and from the devices. Accordingly, a fair amount of effort is taken to organize the cable routing.
Various devices have been developed to organize the fiber optic cables in relation to the housing of the optical networking device. In general, such devices (i.e. cable restraints) mount to the housing of the networking device, the component rack, or other convenient structure and capture one or multiple cables to hold the cables in relation to the device. It is desirable for cable restraints to be inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use. Restraints that incorporate moving parts will eventually wear out, and are more prone to breaking than restraints with no moving parts. Finally, it is desirable that the cable restrain not induce tight bends in the fiber optic cables, as such bends may damage the cables.
There is a need for a cable restraint that is simple to use, inexpensive to manufacture and incorporates all the features discussed above.
The invention is drawn to a cable restraint device for fiber optic cable management that is simple, incorporates no moving parts, and protects the fiber optic cable from damaging tight bends.
An embodiment of the invention is a cable restraint device that includes a base portion having a first end and a second end. A first portion of the device has an open end and a closed end, and the closed end is in communication with the second end of the base portion. A second portion of the device has an open end and a closed end, and the closed end is in communication with the first end of the base portion. The base portion, the first portion and the second portion define an interior space. The open end of the first portion and the open end of the second portion define an open area that communicates with the interior space. A first pin extends downwardly from the open end of the first portion, and a second pin extends upwardly from the open end of the second portion. The second pin is axially offset from the first pin, and an end of the first pin is closer to the open end of the second portion than an end of the second pin.
In another embodiment, an optical networking system includes a cabinet for housing an optical networking device having a back wall, a first side wall and a second side wall. A first cable restraint is affixed to the first side wall, and a second cable restraint affixed to the second side wall. The first cable restraint defines an interior space, and has a downwardly extending pin axially offset from an upwardly extending pin. An end of the downwardly extending pin is lower than and end of the upwardly extending pin. The second cable restraint also defines an interior space, and has a downwardly extending pin axially offset from an upwardly extending pin. An end of the downwardly extending pin of the second cable restraint is lower than and end of the upwardly extending pin of the second cable restraint. At least one optical fiber extends through the interior space of one of the first cable restraint and the second cable restraint, and is retained within the interior space by the downwardly extending pin and the upwardly extending pin.
The features and advantages of the device according to embodiments of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments thereof, given by way of example with reference to the accompanying drawings.